Voldikov
Voldikov (Count) Voldikov is an influential Asmodai elder and Diabol Presbyter and Metropolitan who has served as Metropolitan of Yugovich since 685 AU and Presbyter of West Volgograd since 711 AU. He is one of the primary leaders of the Diabol alongside Dracula, Sheorsa and Diego Moncaldo in modern nights and certainly the leader of the Asmodai. He is a signature character of the Asmodai line. He is a symbol of the Asmodai's nobility and artistry, residing out of the "Plotskiy Sobor" (Carnal Cathedral) hidden in Yugovich. Life Voldikov was born as Konstanin Voldikov the Third, the son of the Count of Novonskoy in a small town near Yugovich in 639 AU. Voldikov had a sense of regalness since he was a child, as he was Heir to the County. Growing up he was trained as a politician, an administrator, and a swordsman. He was particularly fond of swordplay and remains very adept in duelling. He became Count of Novonskoy in 660 AU where he became known as a torturer. Volgograd is prime Diabol country and local Asmodai heard of the cruel and ruthless, inhumane, Count of Novonskoy. An elder at the conclave near Yugovich, Gomez de Gamarra, an incredibly influential Asmodai Sorcerer who at one point essentially lead the Diabol single handedly, decided the brutal young nobleman was perfect to join the ranks of the Asmodai. The Count was kidnapped by Diabol thugs and met face to face with de Gamarra, who controversially revealed everything about the World of Darkness to the young Voldikov and then offered him the choice of being embraced. Voldikov accepted. Early Unlife Embraced in 663 AU, Voldikov was immediately powerful as the childe of such a powerful figure. Regardless, he trained at the conclave for a decade. When he left the conclave he joined his sire in moving to Varoslav to take the city. de Gamarra became Metropolitan of Varoslav and Presbyter of East Volgograd. de Gamarra gave Voldikov leave to pursue his own career and Voldikov chose to go Celonia and aid Diego Moncaldo in his quest against the Tower in Celonia and Anzenia. While serving as Curate to Moncaldo Voldikov befriended the elder and is said to have learned some Sarsuka magic though this is simply rumour. He also made connections with Asmodai and Valdevichi in the area and fought in the battle for Anzenia, though the Tower won, he made connections and was offered a prestigious post as Curate to Rohnrick, the Metropolitan of Claragus. He accepted. Curate in Claragus Serving as the Metropolitans advisor on magical affairs, Voldikov took a liking to Kirkwall and its paganist rituals. He investigated many things about that for Rohnrick and was present when Rohnrick was diablerized and replaced by Sheorsa. Sheorsa set about conquering all of Kirkwall and Voldikov was eager to please and help. It was Voldikov's childe, Emilian Cozma, who took Gordanach for her while she took everything else. Voldikov returned to Varoslav and his master in 680 AU but left for Yugovich, a city once firmly Diabol now contested between the Diabol, Tower and Unbound. War Path Voldikov set to work as a Bishop in Yugovich destorying his opponents. He quickly defeated the Unbound but the Tower was a challenge, by 685 AU he had defeated both factions and was named Metropolitan. He impressed his sire through this. As Metropolitan of Yugovich he was forced to work with the Presbyter of West Volgograd based out of Volgy, the Valdevichi Dimitri Lenovic. Lenovic was younger than Voldikov and became Presbyter through his sire, Voldikov did not like working under him and began scheming against Lenovic from under him. But he craved pure power. In 687 AU his sire De Gamarras haven was attacked by paladins and in de Gamarras weakened state after surviving the onslaught Voldikov challenged him through the Diabol rite of Assumo Potestas to a duel. de Gamarra was deeply weakened but impressed by Voldikov's scheme by sending Paladins to his haven. de Gamarra was defeated and diablerized by his childe. Metropolitan of Yugovich Once he diablerized de Gamarra Voldikov quickly became feared and respected as one of the important Asmodai in the Diabol. He completely took Yugovich for the Diabol and took the area around, cementing it as a Diabol heartland. He reinforced his connections by aiding Moncaldo and his Sarsuka with an insurgency of Unbound in his area. Voldikov governed over Yugovich efficiently and gained respect.It was during this time he created the Plotskiy Sobor, his personal haven beneath a cathedral in Yugovich, made entirely of flesh and bone. He displayed to fellow Asmodai who were incredibly impressed by his craftwork. What's more impressive is that the rooms are living and able to shape on the owner's will. Voldikov was an incredibly respected and powerful Asmodai with connections and support from fellow Asmodai. All he needed was to move forward politically. Presbyter of West Volgograd In 711 AU, not long after the construction of the Plotskiy Sobor Voldikov challenged Lenovic to a duel, a duel Voldikov handedly won and allegedly diableried Lenovic gaining some Valdevichi abilities. Once a Presbyter Voldikov was set to become one of the primary leaders of the Diabol, he had dominion over the main heartland of the Diabol, good relations with Diego Moncaldo and Sheorsa and helped make Dracula Presbyter of East Volgograd after Gomez's death securing a base of allies. Voldikov has held this title since 711 and has rose through the ranks of the Council of Presbyters to become one of the primary leaders of the Diabol in modern nights and the foremost Asmodai in the faction. As of 873 AU he resides either at the Plotskiy Sobor, a personal haven in Novonskoy or at a fortress in Kirkwall near the border gifted to him from Sheorsa. He is a nobleman of considerable political power and some say it is his hand that is guiding the new age coordination and discipline of the Diabol packs. All that is certain is Voldikov is not to be trifled with.